Chibi New Year!
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: With a little help from friends and family will Yugi and Atemu be able to find love on New Years Eve?


**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!**

Sakura: I wasn't going to write a New Years Story, because the computer is being mean.

Yumi: Sakura isn't very happy. She typed this up and then it deleted.

Yugi: We hope you enjoy

Yami: There are three other characters in this story. Sakura, Yumi, and Sakura's friend Rea.

* * *

**New Years Party**

Sakura Mutou, Yugi Mutou's 22 year old sister, sat quietly on the couch watching MTV. She had waist length black hair and blond bangs framing her face. She had on a short black dress and dark blue jeans. Yumi, her Yami, was behind her brushing her(Sakura's) waist length hair. She had on a ankle length cream color dress with a gold belt. Her hair was black too, but shoulder length and blond bangs framed her face. "Do you think they will confress to each other?"

Sakura sighed. "Yugi is too shy and Atemu is too serious to confress first." She looked down at her millennium heart necklace. It was a solid gold heart with the eye of Ra in the middle on a gold chain. "Maybe we should give them a push."

Yumi chuckled. "Sounds like a plan." They started to think of a plan as Sakura grabbed the phone to call up her good friend Rea.

It didn't take long for Rea to get there and all of them started to think of a plan to get Yugi and Atemu together. It had been two years ago sense Atemu got his memories back and the Yamis got there own bodies. Ryou and Bakura were the first to become a couple and Malik and Marik were next. Yugi and Atemu still hadn't become one and everyone knew they liked each other. So now it was time for Sakura, Yumi, and Rea to

* * *

Yugi sat in the floor of his bedroom with Atemu playing duel monsters. It was 3 in the afternoon and Rea, Yumi, and Sakura were down stairs getting things ready for the party. He wanted to help, but Sakura made him and Atemu go up to his room and stay there.

"Alright I won again." Cheered Atemu.

Yugi sighed. "Yea Yea Yea."

Atemu put their cards away. "You ok?" He crawled over and sat next to Yugi.

Yugi shook his head. "It's not fair she treats me like a child. I'm 17 years old. They are just getting things ready for the party. I could of helped."

Atemu ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. "It's ok. Who knows what they are doing. I would be scared to be done there."

Yugi blushed.

Atemu looked at him concerned. "You ok?"

Yugi stood up quickly. "Uh..Yea, just need to go to the bathroom." He left quickly.

Atemu sighed. Every time he tried to make a move on Yugi. Yugi would just move away from him. Maybe they just weren't meant to be.

* * *

30 minute till Midnight

Sakura, Yumi, Rea, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Ishizu, Grandpa, Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Tristan, Duke, Anzu, and Ribbon were all in the living room hanging out. It was amazing everyone fit. Everyone was having a good time. Some were talking, eating, or kissing with their loved one. That was everyone but one person.

Yugi walked over to where Sakura, Yumi, and Rea were laughing. "Hey have any of you seen Atemu, he came down for a minute, but after that I haven't seen him."

Yumi smiled. "I'll go see if I can find my brother." She left.

Rea left to go get something to drink.

Sakura lead Yugi over to the couch. "I'm sure Atemu is fine, now just sit and relax."

Yugi nodded and sat down as Sakura left. "Poor Atemu…"

Bakura sat down next to Yugi. "Hey Yugi, where is that pharaoh no baka?"

Yugi sighed. "I don't know.."

Bakura chuckled. "Aww poor Yugi. You don't need him. The pharaoh would just mess up the party anyway."

Yugi pouted. "No he wouldn't. You're the one who messes up parties."

Bakura put a arm around Yugi. "Oh yea.."

Yugi tried to move away, but Bakura pulled him back. "So where is Ryou?"

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know." He took a Dr. pepper that Marik handed him, he in turn handed it to Yugi. "Here you must be thirsty."

Yugi took the drink. "Well I am a little."

Bakura stood up. "Don't worry it's not poisoned." He left.

Yugi took a small drink, then took another as he realized how thirsty he really had been.

* * *

20 minutes till Midnight

Yumi and Atemu made their way downstairs after a little talk. Atemu sighed. "Are you sure he likes me?"

Yumi smiled. "Yes, his just shy. You have to make the first move big bro."

Atemu shook his head. "Easier said then done."

As they walked into the living room. Atemu almost had a heart attack.

In Sakura's arms was a Chibi Yugi, who was laughing and pulling at Sakura's bangs.

Atemu quickly went over to them. "What happen?!"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I just looked on the couch to check on Yugi and found him like this."

Atemu growled. "TOMB ROBBER!"

Bakura quickly hid behind Ryou.

Atemu walked over to them. "What did you do?!"

Bakura shook his head. "I didn't do anything!"

Atemu glared at him. "You can't lie to me. I know you did something. Now tell me before I give you a broken neck!"

Bakura ran his fingers through Ryou's hair. "Well it's a small spell I learned. You have to do something to Yugi before midnight or he stays like that forever."

Atemu held up a fist. "And that would be?"

Bakura smirked. "A kiss."

Atemu's eyes grew wide. "Uh..well..I…"

Sakura walked up to Atemu. "We all know you love him. How hard coud that be."

Atemu took Yugi out of Sakura's arms. "I just wish he wasn't like this when I kiss him." He walked out of the house.

* * *

Atemu sat on a bench in the park with Yugi on his lap. There was 1 minute till midnight.

Yugi was rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake.

Atemu ran his hand over Yugi's cute little cheeks. "I love you Yugi and this wasn't the way I planned to confress. I just hope you love me."

Yugi looked up at him with his cute wide eyes.

Atemu leaned forward. "I hope you can forgive me." He slowly brushed his lips against Yugi's.

Fireworks ran through the air as Yugi turned back to normal. Atemu nearly fell off the bench as Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and kissed back.

When they broke for air. Atemu was confused. "Huh?"

Yugi giggled. "I love you too. I can't believe you love me."

Atemu smiled. "I always have. I just was scared."

Yugi smiled back. "We both were." He kissed Atemu on the lips again. "Happy New Year!"

Atemu stood up with Yugi in his arms. "Happy New Year!"

A new love was born as the two made their way back to the Game Shop.

* * *

Sakura: Finally it made it on fanfiction with out deleting.

Yumi: Please Review and…

Sakura, Yumi, Yugi, and Yami: Happy New Year!


End file.
